Repitition
by tstormch
Summary: Mulder is kidnapped by the Colonists. Demanding he uses his alien abilities for their plans. As he refuses they torture him till he's forced to use it and the alien side of him takes over. Will Scully find him soon enough before he does.


WRITTEN: 4-16-02

X FILESREPETITION

 **11:30 P.M.**

 **MOUNTAIN HOME PARK IDAHO**

 _(The scene shows a couple of teenagers out in a middle of a field. Looking up at the sky. Suddenly the ground beneath them starts shaking. They look down at the ground in shock. Then ten feet away from them a ship comes out of the ground and hovers right over them. They both shield their eyes from the bright light, looking at the figure. The light becomes brighter and more intense then it disappears. Leaving the two teenagers on the ground severely burnt.)_

X FILES THEMEFBI HEADQUARTERS

 **10:15 A.M.**

(Mulder and Scully are just walking into the building. They both head toward the elevator after going through the security check point. There's a tour going through Jeremiah is in the group looks Mulder's way as he walks by him.)

JEREMIAH: Agent Mulder! (Mulder and Scully are waiting by the elevator and look toward who's yelling at them.)

MULDER: Jeremiah. What are you doing here?

JEREMIAH: I got some information for you. (The elevator doors come open. Mulder looks at Scully.)

MULDER: I'll be right up, okay?

SCULLY: Don't be late. You only got five minutes.

MULDER: I won't be. (Scully walks on into the elevator. Mulder walks over to Jeremiah. The tour guide notices Jeremiah out of line with the rest of the group.)

-2-

TOUR GUIDE: Sir, (Mulder and Jeremiah both look at her.) you need to keep up with the group!

MULDER: It's okay. He's with me. (The tour guide goes on with the rest of the group. Mulder looks at Jeremiah.) Make this fast, I'm already late for the meeting.

JEREMIAH: Have you heard the news?

MULDER: What news? I hear all kinds of news.

JEREMIAH: News concerning a couple of teenagers being burnt in Idaho.

MULDER: There's a point to this right?

JEREMAIH: What's wrong with you anymore? These teenagers were not burnt by the sun, or by fire. They're in a critical care unit at Mountain Home Memorial Hospital. They have third degree burns. And they're saying they saw a bright light in the sky and it hovered over them. And caused them to be burned like they are now. (Mulder stares at him.)

MULDER: This isn't 'the' Mountain Home Idaho is it? (Jeremiah nods yes.) When did this happen?

JEREMIAH: Last night. (Mulder looks at the floor.) I don't know whose ship it is. But I have a bad feeling that the bounty hunter is back. (Mulder looks at him.)

MULDER: Why would he burn two teenagers?

JEREMIAH: Maybe they were at the right place at the wrong time. (Mulder looks at his watch.)

MULDER: Look, I'm running late for my meeting. Call me tonight. (Mulder walks over to the elevator. Jeremiah just stands there.)

-3-

(Mulder is just walking into Skinners office for the meeting. Everyone looks back at him as he's walking in. He sees Scully and sits down beside her. Skinner is glaring at him. Skinner goes on with what he was saying.)

SCULLY: (Whispers to Mulder.) You're late. (Mulder looks at her and back at Skinner.)

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

(Everyone is filing out of Skinners office. Inside the office, Mulder and Scully start to leave.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder! (Mulder stops and looks back at him.) I'm glad you could show up prompt as usual.

MULDER: I'm sorry sir. An old friend stopped me when Scully and me came into the building.

SKINNER: (Not believing him, yet smiling.) Yeah, get out of here. (Mulder and Scully walk out of the office, she looks over at him as they head to the elevator.)

SCULLY: So, what was so important that made you late for the meeting and Jeremiah had to tell you?

MULDER: He heard something that happened in Idaho and he wanted to know if I heard about it. (The elevator doors open they both walk in. He hits the button to go to the basement.)

SCULLY: What news?

MULDER: I guess two teenagers, out in the middle of a field, got third degree burns.

SCULLY: (Looks at him in curiosity.) From what?

MULDER: He didn't say really. He wasn't sure.

-4-

SCULLY: Where he here it from if he's not sure the details?

MULDER: He didn't say. But he did say the two teenagers were in the hospital in critical condition. He thinks the bounty hunter is responsible and that he's using another ship. It happened in Mountain home Idaho.

SCULLY: So what's he want you to do about it?

MULDER: He supposed to call me tonight. (Scully stares at him.)

(Ten hours later, in a loft home, Scully is doing dishes. Mulder is looking at the screen of Scully's laptop about the teenagers. Mulder's cell phone rings he looks at it sitting by the laptop. He picks it up and answers.)

MULDER: Hello?

JEREMIAH: Can I come in?

MULDER: Why are you here at the house?

JEREMIAH: It's better this way.(Mulder stares at across the room. He stands up and walks over to the door and opens it.) Agent Mulder.

MULDER: How did you find me?

JEREMIAH: Pure luck.

MULDER: Uh huh.

JEREMIAH. I get the idea you're not trusting me.

MULDER: I asked you to call me. Not come to my home.

JEREMAIH: I'm sorry for this. I truly am. But it's something that can't be said over the phone. (Mulder staring at him.) Can I come in, it's freezing out here? (Reluctantly Mulder lets him as Scully walks into the living room and stops in her tracks. Jeremiah sees her.) Agent Scully.

SCULLY: Jeremiah. This is a surprise. (Mulder gets near her, she sticks to him real close. Mulder and Scully sit down on the sofa. Jeremiah sits down on the recliner.)

JEREMIAH: Like I said earlier. I think the bounty hunter got another ship. And he's after the youth of this world.

MULDER: Why?

JEREMIAH: Colonization.

SCULLY: With children?

JEREMIAH: The younger the better. You both need to investigate. And you must stop this bounty hunter. Or it will mean the end of this world in less than two years.

MULDER: Why can't you do anything to him?

JEREMIAH: You still have the ship and your ninety percent alien.

MULDER: No, I'm ninety percent human and ten percent alien. And I won't do this crusade of yours.

JEREMIAH: Why not?

MULDER: I'm married and I'm not subjecting my family to any stress to such a case.

JEREMIAH: But you have the strength and power to come against this bounty hunter. And he knows it.

MULDER: That's my point. He'll use what is closest to me to bend me to what he wants. So, if there's anything else Jeremiah I would appreciate that you leave. (Jeremiah stands up. Mulder stands up as he sees him to the door)

JEREMIAH: You change your mind. You know where I am. (He'd leave and Mulder closes the door and turns to walk back to Scully. The smoking man has her at gun point. Mulder glares at him.)

MULDER: How the hell did you get in here?!

CSM: That's not important now agent Mulder. The importance is that you cooperate.

MULDER: What do you want?

CSM: Jeremiah was here. To warn you about the bounty hunter, wasn't he? (Mulder stares at him.) He wants you to retaliate against him, doesn't he? And you still are alien. But you refuse to use it.

MULDER: Answer my question!

CSM: You come with me, I let your wife go. (Scully stares at Mulder as if to say no.)

MULDER: Let her go and I will.

SCULLY: Mulder, no! (CSM lets her go and they both suddenly disappear. Scully looks around in panic.) Mulder!

(Eight days later, in a dungeon like room that has a jail cell in it. Mulder is sitting on the corner of the floor with his legs up to his chest and his arms around his legs. Someone walks into the room and up to Mulder's cell. They light a cigarette and his face is revealed.)

CSM: You like your accommodations agent Mulder? (Mulder doesn't say anything.) Your silence doesn't bother me. All I need you to do is reveal to some colleges of mine that you are ninety percent alien and reveal what your capable of. That's all. But I can't bring them and all they see is you sitting in the corner of the room. You're showing part of your abilities by not eating the last several days. That's a good start.

MULDER: Drop dead!

CSM: Oh, you can speak after all.

MULDER: I'm not you're Guinea pig! Or a lab rat! I'm not putting on a show for you!

CSM: Oh, you will. (A man walks up behind CSM and stands at his side.) You see this man has a way of making people do what they don't want to. (Mulder glares over at the clone, holding a cattle prod.) He's a clone that works with the colonization plans. He knows all about you and your abilities you refuse to use anymore. He'll encourage you to use them generously I assure you. (Walks away as the clone stands there staring at Mulder. Mulder stares at the floor as the clone opens the door.)

CLONE: We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You're choice. (Turns the cattle prod on as he stands over Mulder.) Stand up! (Mulder doesn't move.) I said stand up! (Shocks Mulder the cattle prod. Mulder cringes in pain but doesn't budge.) Resilient individual aren't you. (The clone zaps Mulder till he screams out and backs away from him.) Don't you run from me. I'm going to keep doing this till you show me what you can do with your alien abilities.

MULDER: (In pain.) What's it to you? You have your own abilities!

CLONE: I just do what I'm told. I could care less what you can and cannot do! Now show me! Fight against me with your ability! Come on!

MULDER: Screw you! (The clone zaps him in the throat as the CSM walk into the room and notices.)

CSM: Enough! Give him a break. I don't need you killing him! (The clone glares at him and walks toward as CSM unlocks the door. The clone walks out, CSM closes the door and looks in at Mulder.) You're making this hard on yourself agent Mulder. We wouldn't have to go through these measures. (Walks away. Mulder just lays there, choking.)

(Scully is Skinners office. Standing over his desk staring at him.)

SCULLY: You hear anything yet sir?

SKINNER: No. Nothing. (Scully stares at his desk.) Look Scully, I haven't seen the smoking man. He doesn't come around much anymore. He's his own entity I guess. How did he find you all anyway?

SCULLY: I don't know. He must have had us on watch and Mulder didn't pick up on it.

SKINNER: He has all this alien ability. Why does he refuse to use it?

SCULLY: To protect me. (Her cell phone rings. She quickly gets it out of her pocket as she walks out of Skinners office.) Scully.

JEREMIAH: (Outside the FBI building.) I know where Mulder is. Meet outside your building.

SCULLY: How can I trust you!? You caused all this!

JEREMIAH: It wasn't my intention I assure you. I didn't know I was followed.

SCULLY: How did you find out he was missing?

JEREMIAH: I heard about it from an inside source.

SCULLY: Give me one reason why I should dare to trust you?

JEREMIAH: Because Mulder may have very little time before they make his alien abilities one hundred percent. (Scully stares across the room in concern.)

(3 days later, Mulder is laying on the floor in the corner of the cell room. The clone walks into the room and up to the cell carrying the cattle prod. He opens the door and walks into the cell. Mulder slightly growls at him. The clone stops and stares his way.)

CLONE: Starting to get the idea, are we? (Holds out his cattle prod. Mulder catches eye of it. The clone attempts to get close to him.) Now what will it be? (Mulder starts growling at him more as he gets near him. The clone points out the cattle prod, Mulder notices it and suddenly grabs it from him.) What do you think you're doing!? (Mulder zaps him with the cattle prod right in the head. The clone falls into a green acid mess on the floor. Mulder stares down at it and snaps the cattle prod in half. Mulder sits down on the floor on the other side of remains. The CSM walks in and notices the acid mess in Mulder's cell.)

CSM: What have you done? (Mulder doesn't say anything as he sits in the corner and throws what's left of the cattle prod by the door of the cell. CSM looks down at it and over at Mulder.) You want to be difficult, Mulder. I can return the favor. The bounty hunter walks up behind CSM.)

BH: I'll deal with this!

CSM: Keep in mind he's at full strength.

BH: Even without his wife being here. I find that intriguing. It's usually he's at his strongest when he's with her. (Goes to open the door to the cell. Mulder hisses at him.) No need to get mean with me Mulder. I'm just here to negotiate. (Mulder starts growling more.) Take it easy. I'm on your side. (Mulder hisses at him.) Stop Fox! (Claws start coming out of his hands, bounty hunter notices.) Mulder! (CSM watches intently.)

CSM: I think you better quit antagonizing him.

BH: (Staring at Mulder.) Don't tell me how to handle this. This is what you wanted to come out. Now it's going out of control. I need to show him who I am to him!

CSM: You're going to need a cattle prod to control him now.

BH: That isn't going to help gain his trust. You should've never used that tactic. (The bounty hunter gets close to him. He notices Mulder's side is bleeding.) As a result, he's hurt. Part of the reason he's acting the way he is. (Mulder growls and scratches him across the chest. The bounty hunter jumps back. CSM opens the door and pulls the bounty hunter out and closes the door as Mulder goes to jump at him. He hisses at them both as they back away.) You need to learn who's boss around here, Fox! (Mulder growls at him. They both walk out. Mulder is holding his side and looks at his hand. There's blood all over it.)

(24 hours later at 7:30 p.m., Jeremiah and Scully are out in the middle of nowhere, pulled alongside of the road near the location of the deserted house Mulder is being held captive at.)

SCULLY: Travelling for twelve hours to park outside a deserted house?

JEREMIAH: This is where they have Mulder.

SCULLY: How do you know this? (Jeremiah looks at her.)

JEREMIAH: I told you I have my sources.

SCULLY: If you're setting either one of us up so help me I'll come find you and set you in jail so fast your head will spin.

JEREMIAH: I don't understand the lack of trust. I've never let you down before.

SCULLY: Since Mulder being kidnapped after you showing up is what has my doubts up.

JEREMIAH: I told you I had nothing to do with what had happened.

SCULLY: Let's just get Mulder out there and us out of here. (They both get out of the car. They walk through the over grown field toward the house. As they get fifty feet away from it Jeremiah stops. Two men are just walking out of the house. Both him and Scully duck down in the tall grass watching.)

JEREMIAH: That's the bounty hunter and..

SCULLY: Cancer man spender! (They drive off away from the house. Scully and Jeremiah get near the house.) Any clue exactly where they might have him?

JEREMIAH: My guess would be the basement. To keep him well hidden.

SCULLY: Any chance anyone could be in their standing guard?

JEREMIAH: There's a good possibility. So, let me go first. I'll be able to talk them easier then you. (They get inside the house and cautiously look around. There's not a sign of anyone.)

SCULLY: (Whispers. While withdrawing her gun.) I'm not liking this. It's to quiet. (In the basement. Mulder is in the corner with his knees up against his chest. He hears voices from them. He glares up above him growling.)

JEREMIAH: (Opens a door and looks down.) I found the basement. (Scully walks over to him as he starts down the stairs. She follows.)

(Downstairs, Jeremiah looks around followed by Scully. Scully notices the cell and sees Mulder.)

SCULLY: Oh my god! Mulder! (Rushes over to the cell.)

JEREMIAH: Scully! (Scully looks back at him.)

SCULLY: Open this door!

JEREMIAH: I'm not sure what they've done to him. He may not be himself.

SCULLY: Not with me around he'll be fine. Lets get this door opened. (Suddenly she hears growling. She looks Mulder's direction.) Fox honey it's Dana. (Mulder leaps at her making her jump back. His claws extracted and his eyes black.) Mulder? (He stares at her breathing while growling.)

JEREMIAH: They have his alien side vamped up.

SCULLY: (Staring at Mulder.) I've noticed that. (She notices his side bleeding.) They've hurt him. That's why his alien side is up.

JEREMIAH: Judging by the blood he's been bleeding awhile.

SCULLY: I need to get in there! Find something!

JEREMIAH: We may not have much time. We don't know how long they're going to be gone!

SCULLY: I didn't come all this way not to take him with me! Find something now! (Jeremiah reluctantly starts looking around for something to break the lock. Scully gets near the cell. Mulder stares at her growling.) Mulder please. I want to get you out of here and take care of you. (Mulder quiets down a little staring at her. Jeremiah walks up behind her. Mulder hisses at him and backs away.)

JEREMIAH: You're in luck. Here's a hammer. (Scully takes it and hits away at the lock till it frees up. Scully opens the door, Mulder starts growling again. Scully slowly walks in. Mulder backs into the wall, staring and slightly growling at her.) You need to watch it, Scully. His nails are still extracted.

SCULLY: He's not going to attack me, Jeremiah. (Scully slowly attempts to approach Mulder. Mulder starts breathing heavy and growling more.)

JEREMIAH: I wouldn't get any closer to him if I were you. You need to slowly back out of there.

SCULLY: It's ok Mulder. I'm here to help you and get you out of here. Jeremiah helped me find you. You've been gone for over two weeks. (Scully stops in front of him. He hisses at her.) Mulder please stop. You need help you're bleeding. I can tell your weak even through your aggression. (She reaches her hand out to touch him. He scratches at her arm she jumps back holding her arm to herself.) Mulder!

JEREMIAH: Scully get out of there now!

SCULLY: (Still staring at Mulder.) No. (Scully gets close to Mulder, face to face. He continues to slightly growl at her. She attempts to hug him. He stiffens up as he stands there breathing heavy. His nails retract as he shyly puts his arms around her. She relaxes in his hug and slightly in tears. Jeremiah watches in shock. Suddenly there's noise of someone coming into the house.)

JEREMIAH: We got company. We need to find a way out of here now!

SCULLY: (Tries looking at Mulder. He won't let go.) Mulder, we got to go honey. (Mulder looks up at the ceiling. Someone starts coming down the stairs.)

JEREMIAH: (Looks toward the stairs.) Hide quick. (Mulder keeps Scully to him and they both become invisible. The CSM and the bounty hunter come walking down the stairs. The bounty hunter walks over to the cell and finds the lock damaged. He looks into the cell and doesn't see Mulder.)

BH: He's escaped! (CSM walks up behind him.)

CSM: What?!

BH: (Turns to look at him.) He's gone! You're clever idea backfired again! For now, leave the ideas to me! (Walks up the stairs as CSM stands there staring into the cell. He walks upstairs. Mulder and Scully reappear. Mulder starts weakening and leans into her.)

SCULLY: Mulder. (Touches his side, he cringes in pain and growls a little.) I'm sorry honey. I got to get you cleaned up. You may need stitches the way your bleeding. (Scully looks out the cell.) Jeremiah! (Jeremiah walks out from behind some boxes.) I'm going need your help getting him out of here.

JEREMIAH: That's easier said then done with them back. And with Mulder's condition. You two go out first. Get him to go invisible and you two can walk out. I'll find another way out.

SCULLY: (Puts her are carefully around Mulder's waist.) Come on Mulder. (Gets him out of the cell. Jeremiah gets near them.)

JEREMIAH: He's not looking to good.

SCULLY: He's lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure he has the strength to use anymore of his abilities.

JEREMIAH: He's got to try. We can't stay here. (Scully coaxes Mulder up the stairs. They both go invisible. Outside, behind the house, Scully and Mulder appear as they walk down the back steps. It's dark out. Scully looks around for where they come from when they came, and she directs Mulder to walk in that direction with her. As they walk through the field, Jeremiah rushes up by the scaring Mulder. He starts growling and clinging to Scully.)

SCULLY: Mulder, honey. It's ok. (Rubs his back.) Come on honey we must keep going. The car is just little ways up. They get twenty feet from the car and Mulder starts getting weaker and almost collapse.) Mulder, come on. Just a few more feet. (Jeremiah attempts to help. Mulder gains some energy and starts growling at him) Mulder, stop. He's trying to help. (They make it to the car and Scully opens the back door. She helps Mulder in. she looks back at Jeremiah.) Drive us out of here. I'm going to sit in back with him. (Jeremiah gets up front and start the car. Scully gets in and sits by Mulder. Mulder lays his head on her shoulder as she tries to get a look at his side. She sighs and just holds him.)

(48 hours later, at the loft home, Mulder is laying across Scully's lap on the sofa asleep. She's gently rubbing his chest. Her land line phone rings.)

SCULLY: Hello? (Pause.) Hey, Michelle. (Pause.) This Saturday? I really wasn't planning anything. (Pause.) That's all good but Mulder isn't feeling well. Can we make it anoth..? (Pause.) Oh, I see. (Pause.) Ok then. I'll see you Saturday. (Shuts the phone off while sighing. She looks down at Mulder and continues rubbing his chest.) Mulder? (He snuggles into her stomach.) Fox wake up.

MULDER: (Keeping his eyes closed.) No.

SCULLY: (Smiles.) What do you mean no.

MULDER: I'm comfortable here.

SCULLY: How you feeling?

MULDER: (Looks up at her.) I'm sore and tired. (She runs her fingers through his hair.) And you keep that up makes me more tired.

SCULLY: (Stops what she's doing.) I'm sorry.

MULDER: (Takes her hand.) Doesn't mean you really needed to stop. (Slowly sits in slight pain. He lays his head on her shoulder with his arm around her.)

SCULLY: Better?

MULDER: No.

SCULLY: (Rubs his back.) Michelle is coming over tomorrow with some friends.

MULDER: Why?

SCULLY: She was planning to before all this happened to you. I tried talking her out of it, but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

MULDER: I'm cold. (Scully grabs the blanket from behind him and wraps him up in it.) Aren't you going to join me? (She looks at him as he opens part of the blanket up. She leans into him as he wraps her in holding her as she lays on his chest.) This is much better.

SCULLY: Id rather stay this way then clean this place up. (Mulder cringes in pain. Scully sits up.) Honey, what's wrong?

MULDER: You hit my injury. (Scully puts her hand over his side.)

SCULLY: I'm sorry. (Mulder draws her to lay back on his chest.)

MULDER: It's ok. (Wraps his arms around her.)

SCULLY: I need to check your side make sure you don't got an infection going on.

MULDER: I'll be fine honey. (Two hours later they both fall asleep on the sofa. Scully goes to sit up and notices something having a hold of her. She smiles and looks at him.)

SCULLY: Mulder I need to get up. (He growls a little.) Mulder, stop. Let me up. (He reluctantly let's go of her. She leaves his sight, Mulder curls up in the corner of the sofa with the blanket. She walks back in with the first aid kit. Mulder notices and sits up. She sits beside him and sets the kit on the table in from of them.) Lift your shirt, Mulder. Mulder lifts his shirt up. Scully removes the old bandage from his side. He cringes a little.) Sorry honey. (Scully gets the antiseptic out and dumps a little on a cotton swab.) This may sting a little. (Mulder lays to his side as she starts to put on the antiseptic. She wipes over the injury. He cringes and growls, while tensing up.) Sorry honey, it's ok. (Rubs the side of his arm. Mulder relaxes as she puts a new gauze on him.) I'm done Mulder. (He pulls his shirt down and draws her to him. She laughs.)

(Saturday 1 p.m., Michelle and her friends are over. Scully is in the kitchen laying out the food. Michelle walks over to her.)

MICHELLE: Dana, where's your husband. I haven't seen him since we arrived.

SCULLY: He's around. He doesn't feel good. So, he may not come out to see everyone.

MICHELLE: I'm sorry. I did pick a bad time to do this didn't I?

SCULLY: Don't worry about it. I'll get him in here a little bit and see how he's feeling.

MICHELLE: Don't force him, Dana.

SCULLY: I won't. But he can't stay in the bedroom forever anyway. (She walks away and a few seconds later comes out with Mulder. He's sticking to her like glue. Michelle notices and walks over to them.)

MICHELLE: There's the mystery man. How are you feeling, Fox?

MULDER: I'm ok. Just a little tired.

MICHELLE: That's what being sick can do to a person. I had a bad virus two weeks ago. Wouldn't wish it on nobody.

SCULLY: Well lunch is ready if anyone is hungry. (Puts her arm around Mulders and looks at him.) You should eat to honey. (They all get some food. Mulder sticks to Scully and sits by her. Michelle sits at the table and notices as Scully sits down.)

MICHELLE: Someone is not letting you out of there sight.

SCULLY: (Looks at Mulder.) If he can help it, he doesn't.

MICHELLE: You've always seemed to have luck with men.

SCULLY: (Laughs.) What?

MICHELLE: Seriously, Dana since we were kids you had them hanging off you like fly to fly paper.

SCULLY: Well Mulder was unexpected. But yet very much welcomed. (Looks at him.) Aren't you? (Mulder lays his head on her shoulder.)

MICHELLE: Maybe one day I'll become lucky.

SHARON: Yeah like me. Married and divorced over three times. I never found one I can trust.

MICHELLE: Ever think the problem could be you.

SHARON: Oh, I know it. (Starts laughing. Scully and Michelle laugh too. Mulder lays across Scully's lap. She puts her hand on his chest as he snuggles to her stomach, closing his eyes. Sharon looks at her.) But I must say Dana, I've never seen such a loving man before as the one you landed.

SCULLY: (Slowly rubs his chest.) He is very much that. (Looks at Sharon, with her hand rested on his chest.) So have you tried anyone else or you just giving up.

SHARON: Eh, there's really no point anymore. I'm tired of the games and the chases. The hopes and the lies. I just move on and keep the single life. It's sometimes better that way for some. You on the other hand, Dana I don't think you'd make it a loaner.

SCULLY: Well I probably could make it, but I never cared for it much. Especially with Fox in my life things have a different perspective. And he's kidnapped my heart. And I'm its not wanting rescued. (Sharon laughs.)

MICHELLE: Well if you ever get tired of him I'll take him.

SCULLY: Ah yeah, I don't think so. (Looks down at Mulder. He's asleep on her lap.)

MICHELLE: He asleep? (Scully nods yes.) He must be sick. I'm sorry we can and bothered you two.

SCULLY: Oh, don't be. This was rather nice having someone by.

MICHELLE: Well all the same. We should be gone. I appreciate you having us out.

SCULLY: I would get up and show you out but I'm kind of detained.

MICHELLE: It's all good. You two be good. And we'll talk later. (Michelle and Sharon leave. Scully looks down at Mulder.)

SCULLY: You're the real socialist honey. (Mulder doesn't say anything.) Fox?

MULDER: (Eyes still closed.) Hmm?

SCULLY: You ok? (Opens his eyes and looks up at her.)

MULDER: I'm fine as long as you don't move and leave me.

SCULLY: Were you asleep or were you just playing?

MULDER: I was dozing off but I yet I was listening.

SCULLY: You know Mulder, I was thinking. I'm wondering if Jeremiah actually heard about teenagers getting burned up or not.

MULDER: Well for one we never got the chance to pursue it. Being the bounty hunter and the smoking jerk got a hold of me. But I think we should still head out and see for ourselves.

SCULLY: How without being followed.

MULDER: We still have that ship outside.

SCULLY: Isn't that more less sending up a flare showing where we are and what we are doing?

MULDER: Not if we stay cloaked and turn all tracers off.

(10 a.m. the next day, Mulder and Scully are in the ship. It's cloaked, and all tracers turned off. They're flying across the country side. Screen reads destination arrival at 11:15 a.m.)

SCULLY: Where are you going to land, Mulder?

MULDER: Top of the hospital. And I'll have it transport us to the entrance.

SCULLY: Another red flare?

MULDER: Well we just can't park like a car, Scully.

(At Mountain Home Memorial Hospital, Mulder and Scully walk into the foyer and up to the receptionist desk.)

SCULLY: Excuse me. (Shows her badge to the receptionist.) Were agents Mulder and Scully. Were here on an investigation concerning two teenagers who were mysteriously burned on hike on Mountain Home? Could you tell us what room they are in?

NURSE: You're in luck. They were just moved out of ICU to a regular room. I'll page their doctor as you go up and have him meet you. There in rooms 313 and 314.

SCULLY: Thank you. (Scully looks at Mulder and they both go to the elevator. Scully presses the button and they wait.)

MULDER: I'm not liking what I'm sensing here.

SCULLY: What do you mean?

MULDER: I think he's here.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) Who.

MULDER: That smoking son of bitch. That's who. (The doors come up they both walk in. Mulder walks up behind Scully and holds her from behind as the doors close. She leans back to him.)

SCULLY: What are you doing honey? (Mulder lays his chin on her shoulder.)

MULDER: Holding you. (Kisses her cheek.)

SCULLY: You're making me want to go home and lock ourselves in the house.

MULDER: I like that idea. (The elevator doors open. He lets go of her. They get out and there's a doctor standing there. He approaches them.)

DR SUMNER: Hi there. I'm doctor Sumner. I've been looking after the two teenager who were burned in the forest.

MULDER: Could you tell me how they were burned?

DR SUMNER: They were burned like they were in fire. But there was no fire in miles of where they were. They claim they saw a bright light like that of the sun in the dead of night that burned them. I've never come across anything like it.

MULDER: Can we see them?

DR SUMNER: Yes, but not for long. They need their rest. They're both in the same room. We didn't have room for them to be in two separate rooms. (The doctor escorts them to the room and they walk inside. There are two beds in the room. And both teenagers look at who's walked in. They're both covered in bandages except a portion of their face. One of them stares at Mulder.)

JAMES: Agent Mulder. They're waiting for you. (Mulder sticks to Scully staring at him strange.)

MULDER: Excuse me?

JAMES: The name is James. They've told me they're waiting for you.

MULDER: They who? And how do you know my name?!

JAMES: They told me. The aliens.

MULDER: They tell you anything else?

JACK: They're going to commit you, James!

JAMES: Shut up Jack I know what I heard!

SCULLY: Why did they mention Mulder?

JAMES: They want him back. To assist with colonization. But his love for you forbids it and they want you out of the way! (Mulder starts growling.)

MULDER: Over my dead body!

JEREMIAH: (Just walking in.) You don't settle down it just might be.

(Scully and Mulder look back at him.)

MULDER: What are you doing here?

JEREMIAH: Saving you from a set up. They're headed this way. I suggest you get back in your ship and get out of here. If the bounty hunter gets a hold of you again. You may not be able to escape.

MULDER: What are you saying that we keep running all the time?

JEREMIAH: No. We need a plan. I have a safe place we can go where we can plan something to get them to leave you alone once and for all. But we need to get out of here and now! (Mulder looks at Scully. She stands close to him. They all disappear.)

(In the craft Mulder is sitting at the controls. The control panel reads ready for takeoff.)

MULDER: Leave this location. Fly to a nearby field.

JEREMIAH: No. Make it to this cabin at this campsite just north of here.

MULDER: Where is that?

JEREMIAH: It's just north of here 1013 Dustin road. (Mulder stares at the control panel.)

MULDER: Go there. (The craft starts moving to the location and leaving the hospital roof, cloaked.)

SCULLY: (Looking at Jeremiah.) I told you before, if you're setting us up, so help me what I'll do to you!

JEREMIAH: Fair enough.

(An hour later, 9:38 p.m., they arrive at the cabin. The craft has landed a hundred feet from the cabin in a nearby field. Fully cloaked. Jeremiah, Mulder and Scully walk toward the cabin. Jeremiah opens the door and they all walk in.)

JEREMIAH: All we need to do is get some firewood. And we'll be just fine. There's even provision in the refrigerator if you need water and /or food.

MULDER: You were planning this weren't you? (Mulder yells out.) Craft! Go to lock down mode till me or Scully say so! (Jeremiah stares at him.) That's right. I don't trust you either! And as far as provision goes. That all goes to me and Scully. Do I make myself clear?

JEREMIAH: Why are you acting like this?

MULDER: Ever since I got kidnapped and was forced to use my alien abilities that's why! (Looks at Scully.) I'm going to find some wood. It's gets cold up here at night. (Scully touches his back as he walks outside. Jeremiah walks over to Scully.)

JEREMIAH: There's something wrong with Mulder.

SCULLY: There's nothing wrong with him.

JEREMIAH: Listen to the way he's talking to me and acting.

SCULLY: Can you blame him? I'm not far from blaming you of all that's going on either. And to bring us to cabin in the middle of the mountains with it already stocked with food is peculiar too. Like you planned all this. (Mulder comes in with an arm load of wood. He sets it by the fireplace and goes back outside.)

JEREMIAH: I only asked you two to come here for your protection. Nothing more.

SCULLY: We'll see. Because if not, you got more then Mulder to worry about. (Walks into the kitchen. Mulder walks back in with an armload of kindling and sets it near the fireplace. He looks around and sees Scully and walks over to her.)

MULDER: There's a snow storm headed this way and the winds are picking up.

SCULLY: Shouldn't we get out of here.

MULDER: Doesn't matter for my craft.

SCULLY: The weight of the snow on it may matter.

MULDER: It's self-contained, Scully. It'll melt off of it as the snow falls.

SCULLY: (Gets near Mulder.) Good cause if we need to high tail it out of here. We can.

JEREMIAH: I don't know if you want to go through the plans on how to deal with this bounty hunter. Or deal with it in the morning.

MULDER: We'll deal with it in the morning. I'm going to bed. If there is one in this cabin.

JEREMIAH: Just down the hall to the right. You should let Dana sleep in there and you take the sofa. (Mulder glares death at him.)

MULDER: Keep it up you'll be sleeping outside in the snow. (Mulder and Scully walk down the hall to the bedroom. They get into the room and close the door. Mulder lays his hand over it and walks over to the bed.)

SCULLY: What did you just do?

MULDER: (Getting into bed.) Put a lock on the door.

SCULLY: (Gets in beside him and cuddles to him.) I don't trust him.

MULDER: (Wraps his arm and leg around her.) Me either that's why I bolted the door. (Scully snuggles to him.)

(3 hours later outside their room, Jeremiah is sitting on the sofa looking toward the window. Headlights shine into the cabin. He stands up really quick and peers out the window. Two people are getting out. In the bedroom, Mulder suddenly sits up glaring at the door. He looks at Scully and draws her near to him. They both disappear. The two men walk up to the front door. One of them lights a cigarette. His face is revealed. CSM knocks at the door. The bounty hunter stares at him.)

BH: You had to knock. (Jeremiah opens the door.) Hello Jeremiah! Where are they?

JEREMIAH: What are you two doing here and who?

CSM: Don't play dumb with us! You brought them here. I didn't come through this snow storm to play games!

JEREMIAH: I still don't know who you are talking about. (The bounty hunter walks on in.)

BH: Forget the chit chat. They're in here. I can feel it. (He goes through each of the rooms and finds nothing. He walks over to Jeremiah.) Where are they before I kill you!

JEREMAIH: You still haven't said who.

CSM: Mulder and Scully who else.

(Outside, Mulder and Scully are in the cloaked ship. Scully wakes up on the sofa looking around in confusion. Mulder is at the cockpit as the craft starts to lift off. She sits up and walks up to him and sits in the copilot's seat.)

SCULLY: What's going on?

MULDER: They're here. (Scully looks out the front as they're getting higher. She notices the black SUV.)

SCULLY: How did you know?

MULDER: I sensed them. They're interrogating Jeremiah to death.

SCULLY: Shouldn't you get him in here with us?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) You said yourself you didn't trust him.

SCULLY: If they're interrogating him then he's on the level. (Mulder stares at her and he presses a button. Jeremiah suddenly shows up between them. He looks around confused.)

JEREMIAH: You rescued me. After all the trust issues you have?

MULDER: No sense in leaving you as bait. Otherwise you'd been telling them that we were there.

JEREMIAH: How did you know I didn't.

MULDER: Id feel it.

JEREMIAH: So, you are using your abilities.

MULDER: Only when I need to. And right now. I have no choice. So, what do we do?

JEREMIAH: They were asking for you.

MULDER: What can I do to get them off my back?

JEREMIAH: Not sure till you submit to their plans.

MULDER: Not an option.

JEREMIAH: And you can't live in this ship forever. (Mulders eyes turn black.)

MULDER: No. But I can delay them till we can get some help. (Scully stares at him in concern.)

-THE END-


End file.
